His Lovely Bride
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Admitted to Mount Massive Asylum for murdering her sister, Shell finds herself thrown into a nightmare that she can't seem to get out of. And when she becomes the target for obsession by a serial killer...the nightmare just gets worse.
1. Chapter 1

**His Lovely Bride**

**Summary: **Admitted to Mount Massive Asylum for murdering her sister, Shell finds herself thrown into a nightmare that she can't seem to get out of. And when she becomes the target for obsession by a serial killer...the nightmare just gets worse.

**Alright, this is my first Outlast fanfiction and is going to be Eddie Gluskin x OC (Shell). I am going to make Shell a bit older, around 25 or so, because Eddie is 46 according to the Outlast Wiki. So Shell would've been born on August 24th, 1988. I just think it's better, because it would seem weird if Eddie's screwing a 20-21 year old. Rated M for violence/gore and sexual content in later chapters. **

**Anywho, on with the story. **

_**Chapter 1**_

If you told me before that I was going to become a murderer, I would've called bullshit. I may had been a little fucked up in the head because of some stuff I went through before, but I didn't believe I would become a murderer. The person I murdered, was my younger sister, a year and a half younger than me. She was 23 when I killed her and for some reason...I felt satisfaction, but regret as well.

I didn't remember exactly what happened, but I remember that we were fighting and it had gotten physical. I remember her trying to drown me in the sink full of dishwater and then my hand wrapping around the handle of a knife. Next thing I knew, I was standing over her dead body, covered in her blood.

When my parents rushed into the room, they saw the gruesome scene and immediately called the police. I ran, trying to get back to my place, but I had been too late. I had been shot at and caught, hand-cuffed and jailed until my court sentence.

At my court sentence, I had been previously sentenced to death row, but I guess someone got in a word for me and instead was sending me to an insane asylum, called Mount Massive Asylum for the Criminally Insane. I was labeled criminally insane and within a week, I was heading up to the asylum, which rested snugly in the remote mountains in Lake County, Colorado.

I had never heard of Mount Massive Asylum and assumed it was either a very old one, or one that was just recently built. I assumed it was probably old, as most asylums were. I sighed softly and leaned back in my seat, looking at the two guards.

They were armed and would probably threaten to shoot me if I so much dared as speak. I didn't even speak, not really wanting to and just stayed silent, waiting for the truck to stop at its destination. It was probably another couple hours before it did and the truck came to a halt.

"Alright, let's go bitch." One of the guards said and hauled me up by my arm, which happened to be my injured one.

"Watch it!" I hissed at him.

He only glared at me and pushed me forwards as the truck doors opened. It was windy out, lightning flashing in the sky as a storm began to roll in. I jumped out of the truck, landing on my feet easily and looked up at the building before me. It's clearly one of the biggest buildings I've seen, especially one for being in the mountains.

The guard pushed me forward again and I walked into the asylum as thunder began to rumble in the pitch black, night sky. The lobby was fucking huge and as we waited for someone to come get us. A few minutes later, a doctor in his 50's came out, sporting his white lab coat and a clipboard in his hand. "Hello, you must be the new patient, Miss Hartford."

"Unfortunately." I spoke.

He only rolled his eyes at my smart-ass comment. "My name is Dr. Blake and I will be your doctor and psychiatrist throughout your time here at Mount Massive Asylum. Follow me please."

The guards and I followed Dr. Blake through the hallways and I saw lines upon lines of cells and even padded ones. "You'll be placed with the murderer section of the asylum." Dr. Blake spoke. "There's few, but the others, I would suggest you avoid unless you want to be cornered like a helpless animal. And possibly killed, or worse."

"Isn't that your job to prevent that?" I asked him, quirking an eyebrow.

He seemed to sigh in annoyance and ignored my question. "One of them you should surely avoid is Eddie Gluskin. He is a serial killer and a merciless one at that."

"What does he look like?" I asked.

"Trust me, you'll know when you see him." He said.

I rolled my eyes and we finally came to the murderer section of the asylum. Most of the cells were empty, except with a few, at least three or four, with me probably being the fourth or fifth one. Dr. Blake brought out a key and unlocked the cell, opening the door and pulling me inside. It had a bed, a desk and a toilet, also with a single, small window.

"The female showers are just down the hallway, so use them as you want to. Your cell will be open during the day, but it will close at night. You must be in your cell by nine o'clock and lights out are at nine-thirty." He explained to me, gesturing to the guards to unchain and uncuff me.

They did so and I rubbed my wrists tenderly, seeing that they were bruised slightly from the cuffs being so tight on my skin. "Your door will open at eight thirty and you will report to the cafeteria for breakfast. If you do not wish to eat, you may walk around, as long as you stay on this floor. The courtyard isn't too far, so you may go outside there if you wish."

I rolled my eyes at all the rules and nodded. With that, I was left alone and locked inside what I was now going to call home from now on. I sighed softly and plopped down on the bed, curling up.

This is what I was reduced to.

Nothing more than a mere murderer.

I eventually fell asleep, though it was light and uneasy. I was woken up the next morning when my cell door opened at eight-thirty on the dot. I sighed, not really wanting to get up, but really had no choice. My stomach said otherwise. I grumbled and got up, fixing my hair. I looked in the mirror as I pulled my hair back, seeing the gash on my temple.

I had gotten that from the fight with my sister, and it would probably leave a scar for the rest of my life. I let my hair fall down in front of my face and then left the room for breakfast. The cafeteria wasn't far and I easily found it. I saw a few other female patients, but other than that, it was mostly male. I got in line, noticing the variety of choices.

_At least there's a choice of what to eat..._I thought to myself, grabbing a plate. As I went down the line, I grabbed sausage, hashed browns and pancakes. As I neared the end of the line, I suddenly felt a large hand grab a handful of my hair, letting the dark locks fall through the fingers. I didn't bother turning around, knowing it was probably a pervert.

"Do you mind...?" I asked with a sigh.

"Such soft hair...you would make a lovely bride." the person behind me murmured.

I rolled my eyes and got whatever else I needed, then went to the end of a table to sit down. I began nibbling on my food until another patient sat down with me, a female. She looked about the same age as me, with short black hair in a Pixie style and green eyes. "Hey, you new here?" She asked.

"Yeah, name's Shell."

"Jean."

We shook hands. We talked during breakfast and found out Jean was in here for murder as well, killing her step-mother. "Hey, I already think someone has their eyes on you." Jean whispered, motioning over my shoulder.

I glanced over my shoulder a bit and saw one of the male patients looking at me, just...like staring. He was big, but not like fat, I mean this guy was PACKED with muscle and looked to be very tall, most likely a foot taller than me. He had intense blue eyes and black hair shaved at the sides, but nice and slick on the top.

"Who's that?" I asked, looking back to Jean.

"Eddie Gluskin, a serial killer. He's completely psychotic." Jean replied. "He calls everyone darling and I heard all he wants is a woman to marry and have a legacy with."

"Ick..." I muttered, eating the rest of my food.

After eating, her and I went to go take our showers in the girls shower room. The shower felt nice and the shampoo cleaned the dirt out of my hair, getting it clean. My hair stretched down to my thighs, which took years to grow out. I loved having long hair and most times, I hated having it up. After washing up, we got dressed in our clothes, which were the orange jumpsuits you would wear at a prison, but a bit more...casual. I wore a shirt underneath mine and kept it unzipped.

Jean and I walked out to the courtyard and relaxed, sitting one one of the stone benches. "Got anyone back home?" I asked her.

"Well, my dad, but he stopped loving me after I killed my step-mom." Jean said and then shrugged. "I don't care though, I don't need him. What about you?"

"There's my parents and twin brother...but I'm pretty sure they all hate me now." I sighed heavily. "Oh well..."

Jean patted my back.

Her and I just sat out in the courtyard, telling each other about our previous lives before being admitted here.


	2. Chapter 2

**His Lovely Bride**

_**Chapter 2**_

As nine at night rolled by, I found myself in my cell, staring at nothing. I did that a lot, since there really wasn't anything to do besides talk to the others and most of them were too bat-shit crazy to even hold a simple conversation with, couldn't even speak two or more words with them before they started mumbling or saying whatever came onto their minds.

"You're so pretty..."

I moved my head, turning my eyes towards a male that stood there in my doorway. "Thanks for the compliment, now fuck off." I said, clearly not in the mood to deal with anyone's bullshit.

He only smiled and came into my cell. Without warning, he lunged and pinned me down onto my mattress, causing me to squirm underneath his disgusting frame. "Dude, get the fuck off me!" I shouted, struggling and trying to get away.

His smile widened to a more crazed one and he laughed, swooping down to kiss me, but grunted before he could. Suddenly, the hand on the back of his neck tightened and yanked him away from me, tossing him at the wall. I flinched when he hit the wall with a sickening crack, his neck having been broken on impact.

I looked up to my 'savior' and was surprised to see that it was Eddie Gluskin standing there, glaring at the corpse against the wall. He then looked at me and his blue eyes went soft upon seeing me looking at him. Then he started touching my face and head, as if making sure I was alright.

"Personal space, buddy." I growled, pushing him away.

"Gluskin!" One of the guards shouted.

Eddie looked over his shoulder to see the guards coming into the room. Without warning, he clung to me like a child clinging to his mother for comfort and safety. "Don't let them take me away..." He whispered against my shoulder.

I blinked, looking confused for all two seconds before a sedative was jammed into his shoulder, already the drug beginning to leak into Eddie's blood stream. He gritted his teeth, his grip tightening on me for all a few moments before he began to go lax, his grip loosening. "Please...don't let them hurt me.." He seemed to be scared as he looked into my eyes. Before I could do anything however, he was dragged away from me and out of the cell.

I rolled my eyes and grumbled, kicking my shoes off. Pretty soon, the cells were all shut and locked for the night, then lights out for everyone. I curled up underneath my blankets, my eyes wide open.

I wasn't even tired.

I sighed softly and rolled onto my back, staring up at the dull, gray ceiling above me. Moonlight slithered into the room. I closed my eyes, missing my home. I was pretty sure my writing was all destroyed and that instead of being known as an author, I was known as a murderer. I had even saw my tweets on Twitter than my fans were shocked and disgusted with me and would never read a book of mine ever again.

I sniffled softly, a single tear streaming down my cheek. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here..." I whispered.

I rolled onto my side again, facing the wall and curled up, falling into an uneasy sleep. It wasn't until two hours later I was rudely woken up to someone swinging my door open. "What the fuck...?!" I growled groggily, pulling the blanket over my head.

"Shell, get up! Come on!" Jean's voice called out and her hand grabbed my arm, yanking. "C'mon, we're free!"

I jerked, my eyes shooting up and now I was wide awake. As she yanked me out of the room, I saw the gruesome scene in the hallways. There were bodies piled up everywhere, blood running down the walls. I coughed, putting a hand over my mouth. "Jesus fucking Christ, what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. I woke up to screaming and my cell door opened." Jean replied. "Whatever happened, well...we shouldn't think about it too much, we should get out of here before something happens."

"Yeah...good idea." I nodded, following her lead. Most of the doors were locked and required keys, but we had other ways of trying to get out. When we came to one of the exits, I picked up a pipe and smashed the glass in the thin window enough so I could unlock the door from the other side. I dropped the pipe and slid my left arm through the broken window, being careful of the glass.

"Be careful." Jean told me, keeping an eye out.

I grunted as I reached down for the lock, stretching my arm. As the tips of my fingers brushed against the lock, a rough hand suddenly gripped my wrist and yanked, causing the side of my face to hit the door. "Fuck!" I swore and struggled to get my hand away from whoever was gripping it.

I felt breath against one of my fingers, which happened to be my middle finger. Then, I groaned out in disgust when a tongue licked it, tasting my skin. "Oh, you so better let go motherfuck-GAHH!"

I had been interrupted when I felt the mouth close on my finger, teeth digging into my skin. "L-let go! Let go of me!" I shouted, trying to pull my hand back. Jean was trying to help get my hand away from the fucker on the other side of the door.

I then let out a scream of pain as the asshole's teeth finally went through bone and bit my finger right off. I immediately pulled my hand back and put pressure on my finger, trying to stop the bleeding. My finger just got bitten off! Jean quickly got me away from the door and ran to the medical wing to get something for my finger.

Blood seeped through my fingers and I breathed deeply, trying hard not to panic or hyperventilate. That's the last thing I really needed.

When fifteen minutes went by, Jean wasn't back. I slowly got up and headed towards where the medical wing was, hoping Jean was just taking a while to find something for my finger. "Jean...?" I called out for her.

As I approached the closed doors of the medical wing, I swallowed when I heard the sound of voices, two male voices.

"She tastes good."

"Indeed, her heart tastes even better."

I could almost literally feel the blood drain from my face. I slowly opened the doors and then froze when I saw the gruesome scene in front of me. Jean was being eaten by two of the patients she had told me about yesterday, the Twins.

She was motionless, so I'm pretty sure she was dead by now. At my gasp, the Twins stopped munching on Jean's flesh and looked towards my direction.

"Shit..." I whispered and then turned on my heel and bolted off as fast as I could. I could hear the Twins coming after me just as fast, even faster if they could. I came to another hallway and quickly searched for a hiding spot, seeing an vent. I quickly rushed over and took the opening off, crawling inside quickly and putting it back on. I crawled back enough and kept my good hand over my mouth to keep my breathing quiet.

The Twins moved past me and looked around, walking right past the vent I was in. "She didn't even look good enough to eat..." One of them grumbled.

As soon as they walked away, I breathed out a sigh of relief. I sniffled softly and leaned against the vent, closing my eyes. I was going to have to get some rest, as least a few hours, if not more. I slowly laid down with my head on my arm and kept my injured hand against my chest.

Without much of a second thought, I closed my eyes and soon fell into a very uneasy sleep.

I woke with a jerk when I heard a scream of horror in the distance. I groaned softly and sniffed, slowly sitting up. I took off the opening of the vent and crawled out, not bothering to put the grate back on. I made my way to the medical room and found where all the supplies were stashed. I even actually found a shoulder bag that belonged to one of the doctors and I emptied that out, before shoving whatever I could into the bag, medicine, bandages, needle and thread, anything. I grabbed empty bottles of pop and went to the showers, filling those up with cold water.

I was set to go, except for food. I could go without food for a few days, but I needed water the most. I just needed to find a way out of here before anything else got worse. I needed a weapon also. I searched around the hallways and found a gun on one of the dead guard corpses. It was fully loaded too. I took the extra clips and put them in my bag, then went off.

I wandered through the building, eventually getting lost. "God-fucking-damnit..." I cursed, trying to find my way around.

All of a sudden, someone came running around the corner and almost crashed into me. "Don't move!" I shouted, pulling my gun out and aiming it at the person. Surprisingly, it was Dr. Blake. I was surprised he wasn't dead yet.

"Oh thank god!" He sighed in relief. "I found someone who isn't going to kill me!"

I arched a brow at him. "Can you kindly please tell me what the FUCK is going on?"

"I don't know myself...it's like something broke out and caused all of the patients here to go even more insane! Especially...HIM..." He shuddered.

"Him?" I asked.

"Darling, where are you?" a male voice spoke out.

"Fuck, go!" Dr. Blake pushed me and led me away from the hallways, to where the we headed to stairs that went up. "Okay...I think we got away from him..."

"God, I hope so..." I said.

Then, I heard Dr. Blake chuckle and I looked up at him. "You really are an idiot, Hartford. I didn't lead us both away for our safety...I led him right to YOU."

Without warning, he pushed me down the stairs and I let out a shriek, tumbling down the stairs. I hit the bottom with a loud groan, clutching my ankle. Dr. Blake hurried up the stairs and shut the door behind him, locking it. "Motherfucker..." I groaned.

"Darling!"

I gasped and turned my attention to the end of the hallway...

Where Eddie Gluskin was standing with a smile on his face.


End file.
